Trustworthy
by Kagome tHe Writer
Summary: LacKir.Oneshot.Lacus feels betrayed by her father, but with the help of this event involving kira can she come to the true conclusion of her feelings for her dad as well as kira?


**A./N.-Um I never wrote a gundam seed oneshot before so please tell me what you think of it. Any criticism will be appreciated just not too harshly ok? I love writing!**

**Oneshot**

**Gundam Seed**

**Lac/kir**

**Trustworthy**

"Lacus! Wait! That wasn't my fault!", Kira yelled as Lacus ran down the hallway but he was catching up. Lacus couldn't stand it anymore. 'How could he have the audacity to say that?' she thought. Lacus turned around and scowled. "It wasn't your fault? Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But now I know that kissing her isn't terrible & sleazy. Thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Lacus, I know that was a stupid line to say, but I'm serious. She just came on to me! I was only talking to Mir because Cagalli wanted me to help stop her from flirtingwith Athrun."

"You know, I thought I could trust you, Kira! After everything I've been through I thought that you wouldn't hurt me like my father did."

Lacus has been hurt for years now by her father. She can't get over the fact that when it was the last birthday before her father died he'd told her that he'd always be with her. Then he died, and to lacus, he broke that promise.

"Lacus! Your dad didn't mean to hurt you!"

"He could have went with us! But he stayed! He stayed and died!"

"Youcan't blame your dad!"

Lacus couldn't take it anymore. She didn't feel like arguing. She didn't feel like standing, and that's why she collapsed on the floor. She didn't feel like crying either, but that she couldn't help but do. Kira ran to her side as she continued to cry in her hands. He picked her up and carried her to his room and lied her down in his bed then covered her. An hour passed and Lacus had already cried herself to sleep. She dreamed about her dad. But they weren't nightmares. She was dreaming about all the good times. When she was little and all her parties and times when she would play pranks on her dad. Kira couldn't sleep. He couldn't even lay down in his bed. So he just at on the floor leaning her back against the bed. As he glanced at Lacus he noticed one tear falling down her cheek slowly and stopping at her smiling lips as though dying in a smile. It was like her sadness was gone. Kira eventually fell asleep against the bed. When he woke up, it was morning and Lacus was out of bed, and the blanket she slept in was now on him. He stood up and found her right in front of the room, smiling at nothing. 'She's smiling? How's that?' Kira wondered.

"Want to know why I'm smiling?" Lacus said softly as if reading his mind.

"Uh,….yeah." He said, startled.

"I just realized, Kira, that you were right."

"I…I was?"

"Yes." She said as she looked at him widening her smile. This made Kira blush. Seeing such a smile on her face overwhelmed him. "My dad never broke his promise. I know he is still with me. I can just….just feel it. Feel his presence. It makes me happy. It makes me even happier to have you. I can actually touch you and hold you." She said as she reached for his hand and held it. "I don't care why you were kissing her. As long as we can still be best friends. I still trust you." 'I still LOVE you!' she thought to herself.

"No!"

"No?"

"She really came on to me. I don't love her and I don't trust her!"

"What?"

"The only one I will ever trust or love is you!"

Lacus blushed deeply.

"Lacus, I love you. I would never hurt you intentionally." Kira noticed that she still didn't answer him and thought maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"Oh Kira. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner that I love you too. That way you wouldn't be feeling as dizzy as I am."

'She loves me too!' he thought. 'I'm so happy….'

"Wait,…..dizzy?" Kira just realized he was dizzy too.

"Kira, I love you. All three of you." Lacus said because she was seeing three Kiras.

They both collapsed. They crawled toward each other , stumbling. Kira cupped Lacus's face gently. "Lacus…..I love all three of you too….." he said.

"Kira? What are you doing? Thats a Baseball bat!"

Once they found each other they kissed deeply as they fell back on the floor laughing and they kissed each other more and more…..

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please review. I did this one really fast. I like it but what matters is what you think! –screams as thinks she sees gray hairs- ugh….too much stress…..-faints-**


End file.
